Sospecha
by Jomagaher
Summary: *Basado en TMNT 2012 (después del episodio Pizza Face)* Sospecha es una suposición sobre la cual careces de pruebas suficientes. Cuando las encuentras es cuando se convierte en certeza. (Advertencia: Turtlecest)


**Disclaimer: **Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen. Todo es producto de las mentes de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

**Nota del autor: **Es en el período de exámenes cuando a uno se le satura la cabeza y siente la necesidad de desahogarse con lo que sea, lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. Os ofrezco nada más ni nada menos que mi primer **lemon. **Es la primera vez en mi vida que casi me asusto de algo que he escrito, pero mi querida amiga **Mikemasters Z KAI **le echó un vistazo y me dijo que no era algo que mereciera la hoguera. He de decir que siento que tengo que mejorar en este ámbito, pero la experiencia me ha gustado mucho. Puede que en el futuro haga un fic Tcest largo y con trama, pero antes tengo otros trabajos que terminar.

En fin, no voy a ser más pesado. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Con afecto.

Jomagaher.

* * *

**/:/:/:/SOSPECHA/:/:/:/**

_Sospecha_ implica una suposición sobre la cual careces de pruebas suficientes. Cuando las encuentras es cuando se convierte en _certeza_.

Ocurrió una noche cualquiera. Raphael se desveló en La Guarida, sin saber muy bien ni el cómo ni el por qué. Abrió sus ojos verdes, y lo primero que vio fue el techo oscuro con el que estaba tan familiarizado. Se incorporó tras un bostezo. La sien le comenzó a palpitar de una manera dolorosa, probablemente debido al cansancio y a la sesión de entrenamiento a la que Splinter les había sometido el día anterior. Apretó las palmas de las manos contra su cara, pero el dolor no desaparecía.

Le vino a la memoria una vez en la que escuchó a Donnie informar a Mikey que un vaso de leche caliente favorecía un mejor descanso. Desde que tuvo aquella pesadilla sobre alguien a quien llamaba "Pizza Face", su hermano pequeño había tenido muchos problemas para dormir. Al principio no le creyó, pero el genio insistió en que lo probara. Curiosamente, desde aquel día el travieso no volvió a quejarse. Es más, de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él. Podía decirse que era... _sospechoso._

Normalmente pasaba de las excentricidades de su hermano informático pero, ¿qué tenía que perder en aquellos momentos? estaba cansado y quería dormir.

Para llegar a la cocina debía pasar por el salón. Todo estaba en silencio, interrumpido por sus pasos apesadumbrados por el adormecimiento...

Oyó un silbido. El quelonio parpadeó, confundido, y dio una vuelta en redondo. La televisión estaba apagada, el tráfico neoyorquino estaba demasiado lejos como para que llegara hasta allí. No. Definitivamente no era nada normal.

Aguzó el oído. No. No era un silbido. Era un _gemido. _

Por un momento su corazón se aceleró: ¿acaso alguno de sus hermanos estaba en peligro? ¿acaso Splinter estaba enfermo o delirando?

Como si quisiera responder a su pregunta, el gemido cesó. En su lugar, escuchó algo parecido al cristal cuando se rompía. Venía del laboratorio de Donatello, cuya compuerta estaba entreabierta.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Puedes despertar a los demás!— Pudo reconocer la voz de su hermano, que exclamaba en susurros.

Hubo una respuesta, pero Raphael no llegó a escuchar lo que decía. Después volvieron los gemidos. Eran de su hermano. De Donatello.

Raphael tragó saliva. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba mientras su mente formulaba lo que creía que estaba formulando. Una sospecha.

Mil y una preguntas surgieron en su cabeza: ¿por qué? ¿cómo? ¿con _quién? _¿acaso era su imaginación?

Empezó a andar lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Se situó al lado de uno de los resquicios de la compuerta e inclinó la cabeza lo justo para que sus ojos pudieran ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la piel de Donatello, perlada en sudor. Estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa de laboratorio, con la boca entreabierta y jadeante. Dirigía su mirada a lo que se encontraba abajo o, en otras palabras, la cabeza de Mikey. El pequeño se encontraba de rodillas. Con sus grandes manos acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos de su hermano, intentando abrir sus piernas todo lo que podía. Aquello le daba escalofríos al quelonio de bandana morada, cuyo pecho ascendía y descendía cada vez más rápido. A juzgar por el característico movimiento que hacía con el cuello, no era necesario tener mucha imaginación para darse cuenta del _favor _que el travieso de la familia estaba haciéndole a su hermano.

Desde aquella perspectiva, Raphael pudo ver que el miembro de Michelangelo estaba totalmente erecto. De vez en cuando daba un pequeño brinco, como si estuviera impulsado por una corriente eléctrica intermitente. Una gota de líquido preseminal empezó a descender lentamente desde el glande hasta el tronco de su hombría.

Con un último beso se separó de mini-Donatello. Por el efecto de la saliva brillaba en contraste con la pantalla del ordenador del informático como única fuente de luz. Un poco de fluido se escapó de la comisura de los labios del pequeño de la familia cuando comenzó a hablar:

— Perdona lo de la botella, D...

— Se dice matraz, Mikey— Su hermano le corrigió, tal y como solía hacer muchas veces. No obstante, su cara dibujo una sonrisa a tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de su amante con las manos. Lentamente, con delicadeza, le instó a levantarse y que se acercara hacia él. Éste ya sabía lo que pretendía hacer, ya que entreabrió la boca, expectante a que el mayor diera el primer paso. Raphael pudo ver cómo sus lenguas mojadas se entrecruzaban e intentaban entrar en el otro. El más alto agarró al pequeño por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, ganando aquella pequeña batalla. Un rastro de saliva los seguía uniendo cuando se separaron, mirándose con deseo. Sus bocas aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para jadear juntos y respirar el aliento del otro. Raphael sintió en la parte inferior de su abdomen un calor con el que ya estaba familiarizado. Un calor que le asaltaba por las noches, en su habitación, cuando no tenía más compañía que sus manos.

— Donnie...— Susurró Mikey, con la voz quebrada. Su lengua acarició el hueco de los dientes de Donatello— Quiero ayudarte a dormir bien esta noche.

El genio asintió con los ojos entrecerrados a tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano contra él y lo rodeaba con las piernas. Sus miembros se juntaron, palpitantes, calientes. Raphael casi podía sentir las descargas eléctricas que desprendían aquellos roces tan gratificantes. El quelonio más alto llevó suavemente al pequeño al suelo, dejándolo boca arriba. Cubría su cara con los brazos, a tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro. Su miembro apuntaba hacia el techo, a punto de explotar. Donatello se sentó encima de sus caderas, de manera que el susodicho rozara su entrada. A modo de provocación comenzó a mover su pelvis, favoreciendo una mayor fricción. Mikey comenzó a gemir, suplicante, a tiempo que impulsaba su cadera a un ritmo sincronizado.

— ¿Sabes?— El genio susurró, relamiéndose los labios— Me encanta cuando sucumbes a tus instintos, intentando poseerme de esa manera— Se tomó su tiempo en entrelazar lo dedos con los de su amante y aprisionó sus manos contra el suelo. Aquello dejó al descubierto los ojos de Mikey. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y por las mejillas recorría un intenso rubor. Incluso en aquellos momentos parecía demasiado inocente para este mundo— Eres fascinante. Te deseo, hermano, ¿y tú a mí?

El pequeño contuvo la respiración un momento mientras asentía, mirando al otro quelonio fijamente.

Donatello sonrió, se inclinó hacia él y le besó una vez más. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron quietos por un instante, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el otro. Los labios del mayor pasaron a las mejillas pecosas, dibujando un trayecto con su lengua por el cuello hasta la clavícula. Los dos mantenían contacto visual, hablando en un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían y que versaba sobre lo que iba a acontecer. Cuando llegó a la axila Mikey apretó los dientes, conteniendo un grito. Al parecer, aquel era uno de sus puntos sensibles. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando la lengua experta del informático acarició sinuosamente su abdomen...

Finalmente llegó al órgano viril de su hermano. Se detuvo un momento para mirarlo en su esplendor y agarrarlo firmemente desde la base. Inspiró profundamente antes de inclinarse sobre él.

Besó la punta, para pasar a lamer el tronco desde la base hasta el final. Tenía una mano posada sobre el pecho de Mikey, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Con la otra acariciaba su cola, apretándola a intervalos definidos.

En aquellos momentos, Raphael sintió que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero él había tenido fantasías con todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. Deseaba estar en el lugar de Donatello, mordiendo, saboreando, oliendo y lamiendo todas las partes del cuerpo de Mikey, mientras este susurraba su nombre con aquellos ojos azules que le convertían en alguien insoportablemente adorable.

Poco a poco la boca del genio comenzó a bajar hasta envolver todo el miembro. Lubricó su objeto de deseo con saliva y los propios fluidos de Mikey. De vez en cuando abría los ojos para ver con satisfacción cómo el pequeño se mordía los labios, intentando contener un grito que despertaría a Leo y Splinter. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la entrada del travieso, obteniendo a cambio más suspiros. Tras ejercer un poco de presión el dedo se deslizó lentamente, entrando en aquel espacio virgen. Con unos ligeros movimientos circulares consiguió encontrar la próstata y empezó a masajearla.

Las manos de Mikey se aferraron a la cabeza del genio, y sus caderas ejercieron un movimiento instintivo de penetración. A Donatello no pareció importarle. Incluso soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

El ambiente se fue cargando de un olor a sudor y sexo. Los gemidos, las miradas fugaces de Donatello, el ritmo cada vez más frenético... el quelonio de bandana roja no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a masturbarse ante aquel espectáculo. Apretó los dientes. Era eso o soltar un grito.

A Mikey ya le daba igual que le escucharan o no. Exclamaba el nombre de su hermano y amante, que reverberaba en aquellas cuatro paredes.

— ¡Donnie...voy a...!

Sus rodillas se agitaron en pequeños espasmos. El genio agarró a su hermano por las caderas, sintiendo cómo su miembro se deslizaba hasta las profundidades de su boca y estallaba en una abundante eyaculación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba tragar hasta la última gota. Poco a poco las convulsiones cesaron y su respiración se normalizó. Sudoroso y exhausto, el pequeño abrió los ojos.

El miembro de Mikey, ahora flácido, salió de su hermano informático. Fue entonces cuando un rastro de semen se escapó de la comisura de sus labios. El pequeño esbozó una expresión de sorpresa y levantó una mano hacia él, con intención de limpiarle. Donatello mismo lo recogió con sus dedos y los relamió, saboreando hasta la última gota.

— Me alegra que hayas aprendido la lección...— Concluyó de manera cariñosa, mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y cerraba los ojos. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermano, lentos pero decididos.

— Al final va a ser que soy más listo que tú, ¿verdad?— Replicó con ternura. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, probablemente por el esfuerzo que había conllevado toda esa actividad "fraternal".

Raphael miró sus manos, manchadas de esperma.

En ese momento tuvo dos cosas claras: uno, tendría una agradable charla con sus dos hermanos pequeños la mañana siguiente y llegarían a un más que interesante acuerdo. Y dos, y más importante...

Un vaso de _leche_ caliente antes de acostarse es de lo mejor para dormir bien.


End file.
